1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to apparatus for removing a bottle stopper, and specifically to apparatus for controlling the removal of a stopper used in bottling champagne or sparkling wines having internal pressures greater than ambient.
2. Description of the Background
The difficulty of removing a cork from a champagne bottle, as well as the difficulty of controlling the cork once it exits from the bottle, are both well known. It has been reported throughout the years, perhaps centuries, that emancipated champagne corks have flown through the air with such force as to cause an untold number of eye injuries to unsuspecting wine stewards.
The task of removing the cork or stopper, however, has baffled those skilled in this art. The prior art is typified by various schemes which call for a vertical lifting force to be applied to the cork, for example, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,338; 4,387,609; 4,519,277; 4,437,360; 4,442,735; 4,606,245; 4,519;277; 4,296,653; French Patent No. 1.519.035; and European Patent No. 0164955. A device sold commercially under the name "The Uncorker" appears to be an embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,360. Again, each of these prior art devices has concentrated upon the concept of applying a pulling force to the cork or stopper to remove it from the bottle. Pulling a cork in this manner can require a great deal of force.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,405 (for test tube corks), and a device sold commercially under the name "The Champagne Key" have laterally oriented prongs or blades intended to be punched into the cork with a lateral movement, whereafter a lifting force may be applied. Champagne pliers are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,087 discloses a device for use on "pop top" type can closures, as well as on screw on type bottle caps. Although it does permit the user to impart a rotary motion to such a screw on cap, it does not appear to be suitable for use on stoppers such as cork or plastic champagne stoppers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,189; 2,291,866; and 2,323,621 disclose other devices for removing caps from bottles or jars.